


Dean x Reader Hey Jude

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader stopped cutting a long time ago. But when someone gets to her badly, her fiancé, Dean comes home to something horrible.</p><p>Not romanticizing self harm. Just wrote to make me feel better. Please don't do it. Or get help. I am always open to helping.</p><p>TRIGGER WARNING: Self Harm. Read at own risk. Stay safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean x Reader Hey Jude

**Author's Note:**

> Not romanticizing self harm. It's a very serious thing. Please if you do it please get help. Talk to someone.  
> TRIGGERS. READ AT OWN RISK.  
> Comment what you think and stuff.
> 
> Don't own anything of supernatural or the song. All rights go to the proper owners.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_  
_Take a sad song and make it better_  
_Remember to let her into your heart_  
_Then you can start to make it better_

 

Y/N was sitting on the couch in the living room of the bunker, wearing only one of Dean's t-shirts and yoga shorts.

 

Sam and Dean were on a hunt, not supposed to be back for a couple days. You didn't go since you were recovering from an injury from the last hunt. You had your iPod playing a sad playlist in your dock.

 

For the past few days you were feeling pretty shitty, ugly. A girl had hit on Dean when you went to the bar after the hunt last time, though, Dean made it very clear that he was taken, showing his engagement ring off that was identical to yours, which the girl had left after that, knowing she wasn't getting anywhere.

  
You stared down at your thighs, at the scars littering them, knowing even more were on your hips and stomach. You trailed one of Dean's razors along them.

 

You had quit, not having done it in years, thought you were done with it. Dean knew about your long forgotten habit, thought you were done with it too.

 

The girl hitting on Dean though had gotten to you. When she had left, you had excused yourself to the restroom, where she had followed you.

 

**Flashback**

**You walked into the bathroom, straight to the sink, splashing water on your face. As you were drying your face you had heard someone walking in.**

**You paid no mind, that is until you heard _her_ voice, her "I'm better than you attitude" there. "Do you really think that _gorgeous_ man will marry someone like you? I mean, look at you, fucking ugly, your body shape is fucking revolting. No one would ever want that. He probably only doing it out of pity." **

**You tried to come up with a good comeback, "If he was, then I think he would have backed out by now instead of proposing _sweetheart_ ," giving her a grand smile.**

**She huffed and stomped out.**

**End Flashback**

 

Now though you were overthinking it, 'what if he was just sorry for you? NO. Stop it Y/N that's ridiculous.' But your mind was crewel, making you think otherwise, made you think of all your flaws.

 

You put the razor the highest you could get it up on your thigh.

 

You pressed down, hard, making a really deep cut.

 

You're about to make another line, slide it acro-

 

"Y/N! Babe! We're back." You heard Dean say, hearing the Winchesters loud footsteps coming down the stairs. You panic, their not supposed to be home.

 

You jolted up, forgetting about the bloody razor.

 

You run to yours and Dean's bedroom; going into the adjoining bathroom, shutting and locking the door, sliding down it; crying.

 

Dean walked to the living room finding it empty. He was about to walk away when something caught his eye, stepping closer and down to the object, noticing it was one of his razors..that was bloody.

 

Dean jolted up, running past Sam, to the bedroom. He slammed the door open, finding it empty, but noticing the bathroom door closed. He shut the bedroom door and walked to the bathroom door. He knocked softly, "Y/N. I know you're in there. Baby... I- I know what you did. I'm not mad. Will you come out so I can take a look?" When there was no sound but sniffling, he sighed, resting his head against the door. A few minutes later the door opened a sliver, Y/N peaking out.

 

"Baby come on out please. Let me patch you up."

 

Dean saw tears in your eyes. All he wanted was to take away your pain.

 

Y/N opened the door all the way, pulling the t-shirt she was wearing down, Dean noticed.

 

He shook his head. Red was staining the shirt and running down her leg.

 

Dean took your hand and led you to the bed, sitting you down. He retrieved a warm wet washcloth and first-aid kit from the bathroom.

 

He stayed quiet all the time, lifting the t-shirt and moving your shorts, he saw how deep the cut was. He put alcohol on it and pressed the cloth to it.

 

 _Hey Jude, don't be afraid_  
_You were made to go out and get her_  
_The minute you let her under your skin_  
_Then you begin to make it better_

 

"Press down hard," Dean instructed quietly, coldly it seemed to you.

 

As you did what you were told, Dean got needle and thread, starting to stitch you up; one hand stitching, the other resting warm on your hip.

 

After he was done and it was wrapped Dean sat on the bed, pulling you to him, pressing your head to his chest; where you started crying.

 

"You want to tell me why you started?" To which you shook your head no to.

 

"Please baby," Dean sighed.

 

You felt horrible so you started talking, feeling his warmth all around you, voice cracking.

 

"I- At the bar, the bitch that was trying to get with you , she followed me in the bathro-hicc-om. Started saying how could a man like you love somebody li-i-ke me? I let it go but then fo-hicc-or the past few d-a-ays I just felt so shitty. Like how can you love this? All these flaws." Y/N mused, laughing that horrible miserable laugh.

 

Dean couldn't believe she's been feeling this way and he didn't realize. His fiancé was hurting and **he didn't realize**. "Y/N look at me- no don't you do that- look at me baby. I **LOVE** you. So damn much, sometimes it's hard to fucking breathe because of all this love I have for you. That ring on your finger is a promise of that I will and forever will be yours, my heart is yours Y/N. No skank from a bar, that probably hit on every hot guy that walked through that door, compares to you. You're my love, have been since I first laid eyes on you I cannot wait to be the husband of such a girl I'm so unworthy of. I don't care about your flaws, your scars. They are reminders of all the wars you faced and survived that i get to keep you here next to me now, and this one," Dean lightly put his hand on your bandaged thigh, "this one is just another hardship you are pulling through. i love you so damn much, please never let someone try to tell you different, not even yourself."

 

You looked up at Dean, seeing his eyes glistening. You lightly kiss his lips, trying to put in all the love and appreciation you feel towards him in that one kiss.

 

Dean sighs, pulling you down on the bed, resting your head on his chest.

 

You sigh, hearing his heartbeat. "I love you so much."

 

Dean hums.

 

After you settle, just before falling asleep, you hear dean start singing Hey Jude.

 

 _And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_  
_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_  
_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_  
_By making his world a little colder_  
_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you like it give comments on what you think and stay safe.
> 
>  
> 
> Welcome requests.


End file.
